Too Far
by Fabulous-Lavigne
Summary: After what happened between Samantha and Carrie, Carrie tries committing suicide. Will it work? Rated T for suicide and language.


**Hey guys, I know I'm still writing Corey and Laney's Love Story (CALLS) and Everything Will Be Ok (EWBO), but I wanted to write a one shot. I will tell you everything at the end of the story of what's going on. Since I feel kinda depressed lately I wanted to write a Larrie two shot to make me feel better and relaxed. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Rated T for mentions of suicide, profanity and more.**

* * *

**Carrie's POV**

Me and Larry was walking home from school after a long and boring day, we decided to hang at the park for a bit with Kim and Konnie then headed home. Larry and I was talking about stuff had recently happened until we saw Amanda's sister Samantha (everyone calls her Sam) who had black hair, blue eyes and about 5 ft 8. I knew her before when me and Amanda was friends, but now that were not friends Amanda threatens me that she's going to get her sister to kill me. She was in Juvenile Hall for 2 years and then got out, but is also suspended from school.

As we was walking, Sam was walking with her mate giving me a dirty look.

"Hey!" I heard her shout as I turned my head around.

"Yeah," Is all I said.

"Your Carrie Beff right?" said Sam.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered but I felt scared of what she going to do.

"Why are you trying to piss of my sister?!" Sam angrily shouted as I hid behind Larry hugging him.

"I-I-I've haven't done anything to her," I said feeling tears coming out of my eyes.

"You liar!" She shouted in my face.

"Bb-ut I..." I said as she interrupted me.

"Then why did she say to me that you tried pissing her off?" She said to me as I try to speak. "Oh and there is no point of hiding behind your boyfriend,"

**Larry's POV**

I was blushing when Samantha said about me being Carrie's boyfriend. I looked at Carrie who looked so...defenceless. She looked like she was about to collapse into tears after what Samantha said.

"Samantha leave her alone," I said to her going towards her face,

"Oh what are you going to do shrimpy?"

"Nothing! Why can't you leave her alone! She hasn't done anything horrible to Amanda," I said looking at Carrie.

"Well tell your girlfriend not to be a fucking liar for once and to learn who she's messing with!"

"Samantha your going to make her cry!" I shouted as she glared at me grabbing my collar.

"Do I really give two shits if she cries? No!" She angrily growled at me dropping me onto the ground.

"Come on Car, lets just ignore them and walk away," I said putting my hands on her shoulders as we walked away.

**Carrie's POV**

We kept walking down to my house as Larry wrapped his around me for a hug. I felt so safe in his arms but I couldn't hug back due to how upset I am.

"Car, please hug me back," He said to me as I didn't say anything.

"Please?" He said as I tapped his arm.

"There happy?" I said in my grumpy tone as I felt my face being cupped in someone's hand which was Larry's. I looked inside his beautiful deep green eyes.

"Carrie, I know your upset just let out the the tears in your eyes. It's better to let it go than to let it in," He said to me, so I let it go. I was thinking of the song 'Let Go,' I saw Larry crying as well as he held onto me.

"Car, now your making me cry," He said to me.

"I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot!" I say crying more softly.

"Your not Car, your the most sweetest, kindest girl I've ever met," I blush at his comment calling me sweet.

"Look you need to go home and forget about what just happened." He said to me as I nodded giving him one hug.

We said out goodbye's as I got home and went upstairs to cry to myself in my bedroom. I got a pen and paper writing down my suicide note before I die. After the not, I had found a knife in my draws and started putting the knife straight through my arm cutting. It was the final straw of my life, so I dropped the bloody knife onto the ground.

**No One's POV**

_'Goodbye~Carrie'_ Was the only thing she wrote onto the paper.

* * *

**OMG! Is Carrie dead? :'(**

**Okay so, what is going to happen is I am going to upload CALLS on Sundays with only two chapters left. The only reason why I'm only doing two more chapters is because I didn't want to make one of the chapters really short, so I decided to do two more chapters which means there is only 24 chapters. This story will be completed by Sunday 29th of March 2015. I'm sorry about not having 3 more chapters left of the story instead of 2.**

**Okay now for EWBO. So, I only have two more chapters to go until it's completed! This story will be updated on Mondays, so this story will be completed by Monday 30th March! And that's all I wanted to say. **

**So if you have any questions about Corey and Laney's Love Story or Everything Will Be Ok or any other stories please PM me and I will answer your questions. Thank you for reading this Author's Note! Bye!**


End file.
